


I Swear To God, I'm Gonna Change The World

by xphantomhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All ships are hinted at, Bit more than a drabble, F/F, M/M, Sad, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did it. They killed the titans.</p><p>But something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear To God, I'm Gonna Change The World

**Author's Note:**

> Short little nothing to start a writer's brain up. If you read either of my stories, I am trying to update, but I was sick today and just have not had the time.

They'd done it. God, finally; it'd been years, so many painful years, but they'd finally rid the world of those damned titans. Eren had sworn he'd kill them all, and even if he hadn't wiped them all out himself, he was just glad they were finally gone. But as he stands before the ocean, a vast expanse of gorgeous, glittering blue water, he feels that something is missing. “Oh, that's right,” He mutters tiredly, because he is tired, he wants to go to sleep and stay that way for years and years. “Armin is missing, right?” No one listens. Mikasa is off with Annie, hunting for shells under the sand. Jean is crying about Marco again. And as Eren stares into the glittering water, he looks to his side and swears, upon the moon and the stars, that blue eyes look back at him. Blonde hair glints in the sun, like the ocean but yellow, so beautiful. But he thinks it may be his imagination. Mikasa says he should try to stop pretending.

Blood mixes with the blonde and turns it crimson, what a god awful color. Those blue eyes that once looked like the ocean themselves dull to nothing but a tired blue, because he was tired, right? He was tired so he left. “I'm so sorry, Armin,” Eren murmurs to the ocean, and breaks to his knees, tears streaming so fast he can't think to stop them. If he'd made it in time...if he could've just fucking transformed...

The imprint of his lips linger. “It's just like you said, Armin. So, so, beautiful...”


End file.
